Talk:CARB-9
Kel-Tec SU-16? I don't see any resemblence between the SU-16 and the CARB-9. Can someone please elaborate? AssassinLegend 00:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Google SU-16D. It's very similar to that, with the exception of the M4-style handgaurd (a simple modification), and the 9mm stick mag, which is also present on the Magpul PDR-C (Bulpdaun SMG), normally chabered in 5.56x45 like the real SU-16. EDIT: We really need to change the backround on the page editor interface thingy.Mad Mike 03:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see a slight resemblance. Thank you. AssassinLegend 04:53, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, its an SU-16E with the stock of the SU-16B. The pistol Grip and magwell match the SU-16E perfectly. ~Shadowcat It looks more like a tech 9 with a fater cooling vent and a fixed stock to me. -- 03:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Edit: here is a link to see what i am talking about here Also i think it is a mix of the tec-9 and the Kel-tec PLR 16, not SU 16. the latter being a long rifle not an SMG. Atleast acording to Wikipedia. link here and here. 04:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Edit: this would play into the "carb-9" naming as well. Upon further study the picture on the artical page appears to have the body, grip, and mag of the TEC-9. It also has the barrel and cooling vents of the PLR-16 and stock of the SU-16. Parts from all three. 05:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The body, grip, and magwell are clearly from the SU-16E, the details are identical. Everything from the pins holding the upper and lower together, the line where the two meet, the horizontal line in the middle of the upper, magazine release, raised thumb rest on the grip, slightly curved trigger guard, safety behind the trigger, and slightly-curved oversized magwell that makes no sense with a 9mm mag, not to mention the half circle cutout and vertival line above the magwell. The PLR-16 is simply a SU-16E with a shorter barrel and no stock, so the front end can be attributed to the SU-16E as well. We all seem to agree that the stock of the Carb-9 is from the SU-16B. It's purely an SU-16, no question, save the magazine. ~Shadowcat You make a good case. Either way, wether it is PLR16 / SU16E and SU16B stock and not actually designed on the Tec 9, it seems it was named with the Tec 9 in mind. At least it seems that way to me. 20:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) True enough, tbh i didnt even think about the name that much. I just took it to be a pun on the word carbine along with the 9mm round they decided to give it. Carbnine instead of Carbine I had not thought of that. That could also be possible i guess. 21:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ammo count Some of the numbers on our stats sheet for weapons are off. For example, the CARB-9 has a 30 shot magazine, not 45. So any speculation based on the numbers we have here should be held off for now. ~Shadowcat Maximum Spread Not quite sure what this comment is about considering that all the submachine guns have relatively the same spread, minus the Tampa. Surely all the submachine guns could be said to be extremely effective in CQB? Nexolate 21:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Galactica also has large spread. The Carb has much higher damage which is what makes it extremely effective, more so than the other SMGs. --Smokeskin 21:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC)